Want You Back
by I'll find my Happy Ending
Summary: Emily wants Aaron back. Songfic.Want you back - Cher Llyod


**Disclaimer : I don't own any of this**

* * *

_Hey, boy you never had much a game_

_Thought I needed to upgrade_

_So I went and walked away way way _

Emily Prentiss never thought that the day would come that she would have to break up with her boyfriend. Why? Because he was the same Aaron Hotchner he was before they were even dating.

The same workaholic, humorless Agent. He buried himself in paperwork, thrice the amount of work he was doing before they were even dating.

Didn't he like going out on a date with her? She was stood up on a date, _thrice_. All three he left Emily in her apartment waiting for Aaron to come by and picked her up. And he didn't give a reason why she was stood up. Heck, he didn't even apologize!

When they went out on dates, it was always with Jack - which didn't bother Emily - or, Hotch was to engrossed about work. Sometimes, he even forgot he had a girlfriend. So Emily decided to break it off.

_Now, I've seen you hanging out_

_With that other girl in town_

_Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns_

A week after their break up, she over heard Rossi say about Hotch going on a date with a girl named Beth. At first I thought it was nothing, then the race day came. And there she was hugging and kissing, - Yes, kissing - the corner of Hotch's mouth.

I maybe hangover but I know she kissed him. And they went hand in hand towards our little group. A plastered a fake and hangover smile on my lips. How ironic was no one noticed it was fake when I was in a room filled with the best profilers in the United States.

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_And now you're doing them with her_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_You got me, got me like this_

They trained together, they went to movies, they went to the park, skating rink, carnivals just name it! We did all those things first. When Hotch was still remembered who his girlfriend was. And they have the paintball and laser tag weekend. The same thing Hotch and Emily used to do when they had though cases.

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_

_And everywhere we went come on!_

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant _

_You got me, got me like it_

Hotch even makes time to call and reserve to restaurant. He takes her somewhere fancy, or just food carts around. With Emily, they just call in take out and watch tv or pop in a dvd. Aaron takes Beth on cruise liners, opera or a romantic stroll. Aaron documented this relationship was like his whole life. But how come, it's only with Beth, but not with Emily?

_Boy you can say anything you wanna_

_I don't give a shh_

_No one else can have ya_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_I wa-want you back_

Aaron can say anything to Emily about his relationship with Beth. They had started opening up when hotch told Emily that she can tell him anything if she had a bad day. But all he talks about it Beth. Beth like this. Beth like that. Each time, Emily found herself angry at the whole situation. Why was Aaron talking about her? When she was standing in front of him. His ex-girlfriend. Oh that's right. Emily was jealous.

_I broke it off thinking you'd be crying_

_Now I feel like shh_

_Looking at you flyin'_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-Want you back._

Emily thought the break up was a wake up call for Hotch. That he should be more mind full of his duties as a boyfriend. And a week later, he found himself with a new girl. A week. How can someone replace you in a week? Now he was living his life with his new girlfriend and Emily was just a memory. Yes, she was jealous and want Hotch back. Because she wanted him to treat her like he treats Beth. Like a real boyfriend. Now Emily is seating at home listening to the music, she can help but listen to a song that describes her feelings towards Hotch.

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_And now you're doing them with her_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first_

_You got me, got me like this_

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant _

_And everywhere we went, come on!_

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_

_You got me, got me like this_

_Boy you can say anything you wanna_

_I don't give a shh_

_No one else can have ya_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-Want you back_

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'_

_Now I feel like shh_

_Looking at you flyn'_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-Want you back_

"Oh yes, I want you back and I find my way of getting you back" says Emily with a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips.

_**I'D BE LYING IF I SAID THAT I DON'T MISS YOU.**_

* * *

A review would be nice.


End file.
